<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>偷情 by Nianliu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948687">偷情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianliu/pseuds/Nianliu'>Nianliu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianliu/pseuds/Nianliu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*金牌经纪人赞 X 明星啵<br/>*R<br/>Weibo：係廿六喔<br/>Lofter：-廿六呀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博肖</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“见不得光的关系，不是爱情，是偷情。”<br/>一年前，肖战跟王一博分手时候说的这句话，总是在很多个辗转反侧无法入睡的深夜钻进王一博的脑子里，尽管王一博无数次告诉自己他跟肖战分手已经是既定的事实了，不用再在每日清晨醒来渴望见到那个人，不用在下雨天担心对方是否带了伞，不用在意那个人生病了有没有谁在身边照顾他，明明应该更轻松更自由才对的。<br/>可是不知道为什么，心里就像被活生生剜去了一块，变得空落落的。<br/>这一年里，王一博总是有意无意地避开任何会与肖战有碰面接触的场合，哪怕是在公司偶尔遇见也加快脚步从他身边一闪而过，可笑的是，肖战看起来却永远是一副云淡风轻的样子，仿佛只有王一博一个人在这死角里走不出。</p><p> </p><p>肖战跟在王一博身后上了停在片场远处的保姆车，关门前还跟助理交代了几句让他们各自先去休息。车门一关上，在外人面前不苟言笑的王一博立刻换上一副讨糖吃的小孩的乖巧模样，凑上前抱着肖战的腰，叨叨着：“战哥战哥，我们明天回去之后去吃上次你说的那间日料吧，微博上好多人都推荐，看起来真的很好吃。”<br/>跟外界隔绝开声音的车厢内静谧得很，肖战没有说话，静静的被王一博双手搂着腰。<br/>王一博似乎察觉到眼前人今日异常的沉默，他抬起埋在肖战肩上的脸，热热的呼吸飘在肖战耳边：“怎么了？战哥？”<br/>肖战深吸了一口气，像是下了什么决定似的，推了推腰上缠着的双手，“王一博，我有话跟你说。”在两人间分开一点空隙。<br/>王一博身体不自觉僵了一下，每次只要肖战这么严肃地连名带姓喊他，接下来肖战要说的话一定是重要的事情。但这次的气氛，明显令人不适。令人坐立不安。<br/>“终于杀青了。”<br/>“嗯”王一博正了正身子，收回双手，依旧面对着肖战。他跟肖战对话的时候特别喜欢盯着肖战的眼睛看，一是因为这样可以表明自己对于两人谈话的重视和对对方的尊重，二是因为肖战的眼睛太好看了，每次王一博瞧着就移不开眼。<br/>“怎么了啊战哥？你该不会是因为杀青，舍不得大家了吧？”无视肖战刻意表现得严肃的语气。<br/>“王一博”肖战的眼神飘忽着别开，看着车前座的方向。“王一博，我们分手吧。”<br/>话音刚落，车厢内迅速凝聚起一股沉重的低气压，王一博冷着脸不说话。气氛压抑安静得能听见手表滴答转动的声响。<br/>“晚上的杀青宴我也不去了，我晚上的飞机回北京。”肖战说话的语气很镇定，让人丝毫察觉不出有任何情绪波动，他是业内知名的金牌经纪人，每天跟不同的人打交道，控制情绪对他来说简直轻而易举。<br/>身边的人重重地深呼吸了一下，一股力量扯住了肖战的手腕，转过头对上身边的人，王一博绷着脸，紧抿的嘴唇适才开口：“肖战，我给你收回这些话的机会。”<br/>肖战被迫直视着王一博的眼睛，就是这双干净的眼睛里，从来看着的都只有肖战一个人。<br/>依旧是死寂般的沉默。</p><p> </p><p>“说话”王一博的手攥得更紧，肖战的手腕很快就在攥着的手掌间泛红。<br/>肖战用力地往回收了收，却没能挣脱王一博的束缚，“逢场作戏而已，何必这么认真？”肖战的声音很轻，轻得一下子就飘进王一博心里，谁知着落的时候却是重重一击。<br/>王一博愣了一下，随后嘴角自嘲地笑了笑，快速起身一只手撑在肖战座椅一旁，一只脚跪在肖战两腿之间的座椅上，他抬了抬手，将肖战的领带在手上缠了两圈，顺势将人拽到眼前，蕴热的呼吸交汇着：“我是你的逢场作戏？”<br/>撑在身上的人背着车顶的灯光，浅浅的阴影打在冷峻的脸上，明明嘴角噙着笑，眼眶却已经微红，再一秒，哪怕王一博再用这样的眼神盯着他多一秒，肖战都要立刻缴械投降，告诉王一博，我们不分手。<br/>但他没有开口。<br/>两人在一起时，永远都像是有说不完的话。可此时此刻肖战的默不作声，却让王一博慌了神，也失了性。王一博俯身用力地吻住了肖战的唇。<br/>“唔……”这个吻，不同往日，没有半分以往的温柔。带着冲撞，带着愤怒，带着报复，两人对视间竟有了半分陌生的间距。王一博的手大力撕扯着肖战身下的裤子，一个用手肘抵抗，另一个却又更粗暴地撕扯。<br/>当王一博的手指不经任何前戏地横冲直撞戳进肖战下面熟悉的位置时，肖战不禁倒抽一口冷气用力推开王一博的肩膀，得了喘息的机会，唇角火辣辣的泛着热，下身也火辣辣的疼，“王一博，你疯了？”他扭动着下身试图逃离身下的暴怒行径。<br/>王一博却突然低头用牙齿叼住了肖战耳垂小小的软肉，就像之前每一次做爱的时候一样，轻轻的用舌头舔弄着，然后低声在肖战耳边说：“战哥，作戏，也要好好收场啊。”手指更深地抵在了后穴神秘的突起处。肖战打了个颤，王一博不带任何感情的语气和手指闯进的力度疼得他头皮发麻，连带着心尖儿都疼。<br/>从尾椎直攀而上的疼痛让肖战额前迅速浮起层层细汗，“别碰我……”肖战抵在王一博肩上的手的力度却在一寸寸减弱，说出的拒绝也并没有起什么威慑作用，只有泛红的湿润眼角在无声地一下下挠着王一博的心。可男人的思绪却在听到“别碰我”这三个字后又快速绷紧，进入愤怒的状态。<br/>王一博火热滚烫的性器抵进肖战的后穴时，肖战疼得猛地一推手，王一博的头磕到了车顶。他来不及去感受后穴的疼痛，本能地伸手摸住王一博被磕到的头部的位置，急切地问：“疼吗？”<br/>王一博有一瞬间失了神，喉咙像是被一团热气堵住一般，说不出话，随之他俯身埋在肖战颈间，下身性器快速地抽插了起来，每一下都像是要把人往死里捅一样。<br/>“啊……慢…慢一点……”肖战的眼泪从眼角滑落，呻吟声被撞击得断断续续。狭小的车厢内，两人身上腾腾升起的热气让温度升高，模糊了的车窗，蒙上一层薄薄的水汽。<br/>肖战的性器随着王一博的上下抽插，不断地摩擦着王一博紧致有力的小腹，不一会儿顶端便颤巍巍地溢出了些粘液，后穴也下意识的剧烈紧缩着，他环抱住王一博的脖子，门牙紧紧咬住下唇，喉咙里不断发出呜呜的呻吟。<br/>没有人知道，滑落至脸颊、耳边的湿热液体到底是汗水还是泪水。两人都抑制着沉闷着不愿喊出声。<br/>耻骨之间贴合碰撞着，又是一阵猛烈深入的抵进，王一博的性器似乎要刺穿他，身下人的后穴直至小肠不断痉挛抽动，王一博抱紧肖战狠狠地冲刺，一股脑全射进肖战的身子里，肖战倏地缩紧后穴，而后四肢酸软无力的虚虚地搭在王一博身上。<br/>不知道这样汗津津的抱了多久，王一博猩红着眼抬起头，终于还是软了脾性，他哆嗦着吻了吻肖战仍在颤抖的眼皮，混进嘴里的是咸苦的汗味：“战哥。”他顿了顿，等到肖战张开湿漉漉的眼睛与他对视时，继而开口“肖战，是你先说爱我的。”<br/>是你先说爱我的，是你先在一片荆棘中搀住步履踉跄的我的，明明是你先亟不可待地闯进我的世界的。<br/>肖战觉得一颗心仿佛被人用力狠狠地攥紧，愣是透不过气来，沙哑着嗓子，“王一博”他轻轻推开伏在自己身上的人，顾不得下体猛烈的交欢过后滩成的一片泥泞，肖战有条不紊地捡起并穿好被扯得皱皱巴巴的裤子，“见不得光的关系，不是爱情，是偷情。”他克制住自己回头看王一博的冲动，他知道，只要一回头，他就会不管不顾地留下了。但是他不行。<br/>肖战说完，从车厢内摊开的行李箱里抽出一件外套，丢过去盖住王一博的下半身，伸手摁开车门的开关。王一博胡乱地提上裤子扣好，在肖战离开前抓住了肖战的手，像个委屈的小孩一样含着眼泪看着他的背影。<br/>这下，肖战轻而易举地从他手里挣脱开，依旧没有回头：“王一博，好聚好散。”</p><p> </p><p>肖战头也不回地离开后，明明亮着昏黄灯光的车厢，却仿佛陷入了死寂沉沉的黑暗中，王一博像了无生气一般，手上抓着肖战刚刚丢来的外套，他看着这昏黄灯光突然觉得刺眼的疼，疼得他眼眶酸涩，王一博双手抱头，将整个脸埋进那件外套里。<br/>只有微弱得难以察觉的肩膀颤动着，苦涩的带着泣音的低语闷闷地从埋首的缝隙里传出：“肖战，我疼。”<br/>肖战，你不是问我撞到头疼不疼吗？<br/>不疼，一点都不疼。但是我心脏疼，疼得快要无法呼吸了，疼得快死了。</p><p> </p><p>//tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>程欢走出公司大门的时候，看到肖战蹲在水池边的台阶下，手上拿着不知道从哪里掏出来的火腿肠，正在喂一只看起来脏兮兮的流浪小猫，眼角流露的全是温柔。<br/>不管是以前在公司偶尔撞见打招呼，还是一年前肖战来当她的经纪人之后的相处，抛开工作时的雷厉风行不说，肖战应该是她认识的所有人之中最温谦的那种人了。程欢有时候还会怀疑，肖战这个人的出厂设置是不是一开始就把七情六欲里的“愤怒”给删除了，你能看到他严肃，却几乎看不见他愤怒。<br/>如果程欢没有亲眼看见肖战发怒，她真的会认为，肖战就是一个只会工作的机器人。</p><p> </p><p>“今晚的流程就是这样，没那么快到你上场，你先休息一下。”肖战看了一眼今晚颁奖典礼的流程表之后，就顺手放在化妆桌上：“我出去转转，打打招呼。”<br/>程欢对着化妆镜拨弄着发丝，对着肖战点点头，突然想到什么似的，回头狡黠地笑着问：“打招呼？打什么招呼？跟谁打招呼？”<br/>自从之前公司突然把肖战安排来给她做经纪人之后，程欢的八卦雷达就迅速开启，本来也或多或少听说过肖战和王一博的一些小道消息，所以每次看到肖战和王一博一同出现在某个场合时，他们本人可能不自知，但是程欢每回站在他们中间都觉得格外的……不适，他俩即使不说一句话，都能让第三人有格格不入的，不适感。<br/>公司其他的人都觉得他俩势必是关系不好到可以打一架的冤家。时间久了，程欢就自己意会到这俩人之间的微妙气氛，用她跟小助理每次窃窃私语的话来说，就是：“只可意会不可言传”<br/>所以肖战和王一博，一定有什么！程欢这么想着：“哎，听说今天某人拿大奖，最佳男演员来着是吧，某人是不是要去，跟某人打招呼啊？”<br/>肖战无奈地笑了笑，作了个闭嘴的手势就转身走出休息室了。他已经习惯了被程欢这样调侃了，在肖战看来，程欢就像个长不大的妹妹似的，所以平时也就由着她口无遮拦。<br/>去年他们分手时王一博杀青的那部电影，让他获得了今年的最佳男演员，照理说，肖战确实是应该来恭喜他的。但是走到王一博的休息室门口的时候，肖战还是深呼吸了好几次，做足了心理准备才抬手叩门。<br/>王一博现在的经纪人郑远是肖战比较放心的一个后辈，他打开门看到肖战后微微吃惊，然后回头跟旁边的小助理使了个眼神：“战哥，你来找一博是不是？你们聊，我们出去外面看看场地。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博一直低着头在手机上划拉着，也不知道是在玩游戏，还是…故意不抬头看肖战。<br/>关上门的一瞬间，外界的吵吵嚷嚷仿佛一下子就被隔绝开来，再噪耳的音响声也被两人自动屏蔽。肖战和王一博之间安静得似乎只能听见呼吸声，肖战轻轻咳了咳：“恭喜你。”<br/>“恭喜你，拿了最佳男演员。”<br/>王一博依然没有抬头，手机屏幕已经黑掉了。耳边是肖战听起来云淡风轻的一句恭喜，可王一博却觉得如坐针毡，他厌恶这样的感觉，他厌恶肖战可以若无其事地出现，他厌恶自己光是听见肖战的声音都会难受。<br/>“总之，恭喜你，你做得很好。”王一博的反应，也完全是在肖战的意料之内，但是这种陌生的距离感还是让肖战觉得喉头发紧。<br/>眼神瞥见肖战转身的动作，王一博下意识冲上前反锁上门，把肖战圈着抵在门上。</p><p>“你真是一点都没变，想来就来，想走就走。”王一博半眯着眼与肖战直视，勾起一边嘴角，似笑非笑，肖战能感觉到，王一博的手正隔着衣服在他背后一寸一寸游走着，一路攀升着温热的手掌贴在了肖战敏感的后颈上。<br/>肖战极力压制住内心的慌乱，紧闭着唇盯着王一博。<br/>“战哥，你还记得，以前我获奖的时候，你是怎么奖励我的吗？”王一博热乎乎的气息贴在肖战脸颊，他故意对肖战说这样的话。<br/>肖战被他这么一说，腾地一下脸就红了，火辣辣的蔓延至耳根，垂下的双手紧张地半握着。<br/>“王一博，别闹。”<br/>王一博的脸上几不可见地阴沉：“闹？”<br/>贴在后颈的手掌用力往前一带，王一博噙住肖战的唇，一股熟悉的软软的奶香味就钻进了鼻子里，王一博记得自己以前是特别喜欢肖战身上这种自然的香味的。<br/>王一博的力气特别霸道，由不得肖战半点挣扎。另一只手将肖战的衬衫从西装裤里扯出，恶意地从腰部揉捏至胸前的小点，肖战轻哼了一声，想逃离王一博的掌控。<br/>而此刻的王一博就像是捕住猎物的狮子，你若是挣扎，他便越发狠。<br/>动作熟练快速地褪下肖战的裤子，接触到空调冷气的肌肤轻轻颤栗了一下，肖战咬住下唇不让自己发出声音。脑子里却有一个真实的声音告诉自己，他推不开王一博，也不想推开王一博，至少现在，不想。<br/>王一博动作熟稔地逗弄着肖战胯间的物事，一下一下撸动着，很快，发烫的阴茎淌出透明粘腻的液体，胸膛因为呼吸加重快速起伏着，下垂的眼睫毛不一会儿就湿漉漉的。肖战咬得下唇几欲滴血。<br/>本来只是恶意的报复，可是王一博一看到肖战在自己身下动情的模样，下体就难受的肿胀起来。他皱着眉盯着肖战的下唇，习惯性地凑近伸出软热的舌尖舔了舔他唇下那颗迷人的痣，然后再次吻住肖战撬开他的牙关。<br/>一番纠缠过后。<br/>王一博托着肖战的臀，将自己的性器完全送入那个熟悉的穴口，冰凉的门和久违的交合让肖战不禁打了个颤，攀着王一博肩颈的手用力收紧了些，整个人软软地依附着王一博。<br/>“啊……”肖战仰着头，禁不住王一博用力的顶撞，眼圈一下子就红了，他情不自禁地双脚紧紧缠住王一博的腰身，又在意识到自己淫荡的呻吟时，迫切地寻向王一博的唇齿渴求慰藉。<br/>门外后台的音响声不断从来，肖战紧张得额前冒出一层细细的薄汗。<br/>王一博最看不得肖战每一次做爱时这副犹如溺水紧紧附住自己的样子，只有在这个时候，他才感觉到得到肖战对自己的渴求，可是一想到两人已经分手，肖战也会在被人的身下这样呻吟这样娇喘这样淫荡，王一博的胸腔就腾腾冒火。<br/>十指用力掐着肖战的臀肉，王一博粗暴地加快了身下的动作，每一次性器堪堪抽出一半，而后再狠狠全部顶入，每一下都朝着他最熟悉的肖战的敏感点冲撞，粗重的喘息声也像是在发泄不满。<br/>湿热的泪水滴在王一博肩上 ，王一博愣了一下，整个人僵直着不再动作，直勾勾盯着肖战。<br/>泪眼朦胧的人一只手轻轻抚摸着王一博的鬓角，眼睛，鼻尖，最后停留在亲吻得红红的嘴唇上，“小朋友，恭喜你。”<br/>王一博有一瞬间失了神，肖战却用力地双脚一较紧，将自己的下身往前送“嗯……给你的奖励。”把王一博从失神中拉回。王一博避闪开肖战的眼神，伏在他耳边，下体耸动的速度又狠又快，休息室内只剩下囊袋拍打在臀部的撞击声，以及体液湿哒哒的粘腻声。<br/>狠狠贯穿几下后，王一博抽出性器将精液射在了肖战的小腹上，肖战被撞击得全身软绵绵的，满脸都是情欲宣泄的潮红，大腿根部颤栗着，瘫软着从王一博身上滑落跌坐在地上。<br/>王一博整理好后又恢复了面无表情的模样，拿了些纸巾蹲下想帮肖战清理小腹上残留的精液，肖战接过他手里的纸巾，说：“我自己来。”<br/>收拾完后肖战整理好衣服站起身，大腿微微打颤了一下，王一博下意识伸出手要扶住他，却被肖战不动声色地避开，王一博的手停在半空中，愣在原地。<br/>肖战缓了缓神，调整好情绪后，打开休息室的门离开。他看不到，身后的人，唇边泛开一丝苦涩地自嘲。<br/>过了好一会儿，经纪人和小助理回来休息室通知王一博候场时，不约而同地感受到王一博周身又急剧下降的低气压。</p><p> </p><p>程欢看见肖战回来本来打算恶作剧一下取笑肖战，一看到人眼圈红红的，兴致不高的样子，自觉地噤声，不敢说话。<br/>领完奖之后，肖战微笑着跟业内的前辈一个个寒暄道别，在这种工作场合，他总是看起来游刃有余，温润如玉。程欢在后台等肖战的时候，王一博正好也在等经纪人的车辆，身边是来回走动的工作人员，程欢都觉得尴尬地说不出话，但她的眼神却总被王一博微微有些红肿的嘴唇吸引过去。<br/>肖战寒暄完，一边拿起手机打电话让助理把车开到后台的门，一边朝程欢的方向走去，自始至终眼睛都没看向王一博。<br/>程欢尴尬地直咽口水。<br/>突然，人群中一阵骚乱，继而是程欢失声尖叫，肖战回头看见一个穿着工作服的男人疯了一样持着刀往他的方向刺来，来不及反应就被人猛地一推。<br/>手肘磕在地上一阵麻，肖战吃痛地回过神来时，却看见那个行凶的男人持着的刀刺在了王一博的腹部，人群中是此起彼伏的尖叫声。<br/>肖战只觉得脑袋嗡嗡作响，凉飕飕的恐惧感从脊椎攀上头顶，行凶的男人似乎还想冲过来，肖战却突然失去理智似的爬起来发了疯的一拳打在那人的脸上，然后一下又一下发了狠地把人像是要往死里打一样，两个小助理上前拉都拉不开。<br/>肖战的拳头不断砸下，猩红了眼，伴着每一下砸下的拳头，咬牙切齿地怒吼：“你他妈居然敢动我的人！”混乱中好几个工作人员费了好大的劲才把肖战拉开，肖战一把甩开那些工作人员，颤巍巍却又急速地冲上前扒开围着王一博的一群工作人员。<br/>“让开！”肖战边推开工作人员边喊。“送医院！”<br/>吓得脸色煞白的程欢双手颤抖着上前帮肖战一起扶着王一博上郑远停在门前的车。<br/>郑远坐在驾驶座回头看见这惊人的一幕，整颗心都提到了嗓子眼，再看到肖战猩红的双眼和王一博腹部染红了衬衫的血，一脚油门直奔医院。<br/>急行的车窗外，是霓虹鳞次栉比。而漫着血腥味的车厢内，肖战的手不可抑制的颤抖，王一博意识模糊地紧紧握住他。</p><p> </p><p>//tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从警察局出来后，程欢战战兢兢地跟在肖战身旁，大气不敢出。医生说王一博的伤势不重，刀子刺偏了，伤了左腹部1厘米左右，好好休息很快就能出院。但是肖战在警察局的态度已经表达得非常清楚，半分不肯让步，必须依法处理，不肯和解。<br/>那个行凶的人，是个失了理智的私生粉，不知道从哪里买到了程欢的行程信息，一直偷偷跟着，这次颁奖典礼更是混进工作人员当中，不知受了什么蛊惑，总认为肖战和程欢有一腿，所以这次摆明了就是冲着肖战来的。<br/>谁知道，半路杀出个王一博。<br/>肖战上了车之后整个人瘫软地靠在椅背上，太阳穴突突地发疼，他闭上眼睛仰着头，程欢才终于看见一个正常人该有的筋疲力尽的样子。<br/>程欢绷紧着神经，转头却看见肖战一只手掌覆盖在眼睛上，有眼泪从脸颊上缓缓滑落。<br/>明明平日看起来就是一个刀枪不入的工作狂，原来，王一博才是他唯一的软肋。<br/>“肖老师，对不起。”程欢怯嚅嚅道。<br/>肖战一动不动地，只有胸口上下起伏着：“不关你的事。”</p><p> </p><p>一年前<br/>“你跟王一博那点事，不要以为能瞒得过我的眼睛。公司既然能捧他，自然也能把他拉下来。”<br/>“当初我请你来捧红他，不是要你们乱来的。”<br/>“如果这件事上了新闻，你猜王一博的那些粉丝会怎么想？”<br/>“你真的要因为自己的一己私欲毁了他辛辛苦苦打拼下来的成就？”<br/>“你信不信，现在我只要把他雪藏起来，再开个记者会，就能让王一博翻不了身？”<br/>“他的合约可是还在我手上，你觉得这事我做不做得出来？”<br/>“大家都是生意人，你知道的，你跟他的事情如果真的传出去被那些营销号大做文章，我这些年砸在王一博身上的资源，你让我找谁要回来？”<br/>“很简单，只要你们两个分开，让他回到自己本来的位置，我保证，该是他的，就还是他的。和气生财嘛！”<br/>“你可以考虑考虑，或者，可以试试看我敢不敢开这个记者会？”<br/>“你如果真的为他好，就不要毁了他的前途。”</p><p> </p><p>肖战从思绪中回过神来时，已经站在了王一博病房的门口，程欢已经先回公司了。这是第一次，肖战开始动摇，怀疑自己当初的决定，是不是真的是对王一博最好的决定。但仔细回想，自己确实也从来没有问过王一博，他会怎么选择？·<br/>肖战只知道，自己比想象中还要爱王一博。<br/>王一博靠在病床上心不在焉地翻着剧本，听到几下脚步声，缓缓抬头。<br/>本来还在一旁点头哈腰道歉的工作人员突然噤了声，几个人迅速往旁边撤开，似乎那天晚上被肖战不可置信的暴怒的震惊还没缓过来，接着一个一个不敢作声地从病房逃离，末了还把病房的门带上。<br/>那天晚上，王一博受了伤之后，一群工作人员围上前。所以他根本不知道之后的肖战做了什么事，说了什么话。他看着那几个人怪异的举动，不由得皱了皱眉，再一看肖战的一脸倦容，如鲠在喉般不知如何打破这样静谧的气氛。<br/>肖战踱步走到王一博床边的椅子上，看着王一博的脸上恢复了血色，悬着的一颗心也有了着落一样，松了一口气。<br/>“对不起。”肖战语气轻轻的，看着王一博的眼睛一如既往的柔和。<br/>王一博微微蹙眉，他一直不喜欢肖战对他说这三个字。“哪件事对不起？”王一博尽量让自己的语气听起来不那么的咄咄逼人。<br/>“所有。”<br/>王一博微微有些错愕。本能地向肖战伸出手，此时的肖战就像一个完全没有攻击性的小兔子一样，朝王一博的手掌心蹭着，大拇指轻轻地摩擦着王一博的手背，两人默契地不说话。</p><p> </p><p>休息了一段时间后，回到公司的王一博，总觉得少了点什么。某天偶然看到程欢的时候，才发现，程欢身边又换了个经纪人。<br/>肖战辞职了。当初公司千方百计把肖战挖过来时，合同上明确地说明，肖战有权随时终止合作。<br/>程欢和王一博两人第一次这样单独面对面谈话，她指了指王一博的腹部：“一博哥，你这个伤说到底也是因我而起，我郑重地跟你道歉。”<br/>“不关你的事。”王一博双手抵着靠在栏杆上，黄昏的余晖打在他的脸颊上，整个人看起来生动多了，只是惜字如金似的说完一句话又紧抿着嘴唇，程欢恍惚觉得，这样的神情跟上次肖战的神情无比相似。<br/>“肖老师也这么说，你们两个真像。”说话像，举手投足之间也总像对方的影子那般相像。程欢私以为或许王一博并没有那么的难以相处。<br/>“一博哥，你，跟肖老师，是什么关系啊？”程欢一字一句小心翼翼地问道，一双眼睛盯着王一博生怕错过他的任何细微的情绪变化，果不其然，一提到肖战，王一博的眼神又变得深沉了些。<br/>算了算了，宁拆一座庙，不毁一桩婚。程欢心想，豁出去了。就算王一博不回答，她也早就猜到个八九了。再加上，肖战几天前辞职的时候，程欢偷偷听到肖战跟李董的谈话。程欢心里的小九九又开始作祟。<br/>“哎，肖老师真的很惨，上次你被伤到，肖老师把那个人打得快半死，要不是被工作人员拉住，估计得闹出人命。一博哥，你说这不是正当防卫嘛！那个嫌疑人居然还反过来要肖老师赔偿，肖老师这次辞职，应该也是引咎辞职。”虽然说的语气夸张了些，但是这话倒是不假，程欢想起当时肖战那发了狠得猩红双眼，至今都觉得脊背发凉。只不过，那嫌疑人要反过来告肖战那是假的，肖战引咎辞职也是假的。<br/>王一博愣在原地，程欢的话一字不差地钻进他脑子里。<br/>“你是没看到，肖老师那副要杀人的样子有多可怕，我发誓我从来没见过他那种表情，而且他一边揍那个人，一边说……”程欢故意拖长了最后一个字，等着王一博的反应。<br/>“说什么？”王一博的语调因为着急拔高了些。<br/>“说……你他妈居然敢动我的人！”程欢边说边做出瑟瑟发抖的样子。<br/>王一博呆住，嘴唇动了动，只觉得胸腔突然慌乱地鼓动着。<br/>程欢看着王一博的反应，心里比王一博还焦急。本来偷听到别人讲话也不是什么光彩的事，但是现在，程欢突然有一种使命感，这两人能不能解开误会，得靠她这个弱女子了。<br/>“而且，我那天，偷听到，肖老师和李董的谈话，你猜，我听到了什么不得了的秘密？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我还纳闷当时为什么要让肖老师来带我这个18线小明星，还以为自己被公司重视了呢。结果才不是，原来当时是公司怕你传出一些……不好的新闻……”程欢顿了顿，发现王一博的脸色越来越难看，“哎就是怕你跟肖老师的事传出去了，影响到公司，就逼着肖老师……单方面跟你分手了，过份的是，为了杀杀肖老师的锐气，故意让肖老师来带我，我这个小18线。可是你说，肖老师其实随时可以走的，但是他居然没走，还留在公司，肖老师这样的人才，哪个公司不抢着要，他留下来，怕不是被情所困哟……”<br/>程欢一股脑地把自己知道的事情全部一五一十抖落给王一博知晓，本来想着以王一博的性子，现在肯定要去找公司问个明白，但是出乎意料的，听程欢说完之后，王一博沉默了好久，说了声谢谢就转身离开了。<br/>程欢一时间有点摸不着头脑。</p><p> </p><p>洗手间的水龙头被开到最大，哗啦啦的水声，掩盖着低垂着头的人的低低啜泣声，王一博双手撑着洗手台，抬头看了眼镜子中的自己，原来疼痛无法击倒他，只有爱才会让他心甘情愿受伤。原来天塌了，也会有肖战在。<br/>所以参加完某个社交平台的盛典后，在后台采访时，有记者提起了上次的事故，王一博说了自己想说的话。<br/>“上次的事故，你的粉丝都很担心你。”<br/>“谢谢大家的关心，我现在恢复得很好。”<br/>“据说当时在后台有很多工作人员，你是第一时间发现并且冲上前的，当时是有察觉到什么异常了吗？”<br/>王一博推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，神色自若，就像在说一件特别普通的事情一样，眼睛从记者身上缓缓移动到镜头：“只是爱一个人的本能而已。”<br/>正在看直播的程欢一听到这里，一口水扑地从嘴里喷出，在沙发上蹿下跳捂着心口狂喊，“哇靠！一博哥，我敬佩您！”<br/>本来还在纳闷王一博怎么一直不动声色，还担心他和肖战估计真的要玩完。没想到，藏了这么个大招。<br/>不过说来也是情理之中，程欢想起出事那天在后台，她虽然尴尬地不知该跟王一博说什么话，但是她的眼角总是不自觉地瞄向王一博那边，而王一博的眼神，自始至终都在随着肖战的走动而移动。<br/>肖战跟别人打招呼，肖战打电话，肖战走过来，王一博的眼神全程就没离开过。所以当时，他才会在第一时间冲上前替肖战挡了那一刀。<br/>程欢想起有句话这么说来着：“人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的，咳嗽，穷困和爱，你想隐瞒越欲盖弥彰。”王一博的爱是这样，肖战的爱也是这样，他们两人对对方的爱，若是捂住嘴巴不言语，那爱意就全从眼神里跑出来，热烈而坚定。</p><p> </p><p>当王一博出现在办公室跟自己谈判时，李其有瞬间才悟过来，王一博就像一只沉睡的狮子，一旦有人试图占领他的领地，时机一到他便叼住你的喉咙，让你无法抵抗。<br/>“工作室，以及工作室的人员调动，由我做主。”王一博的脸上看不出情绪，手指搭在书桌上一下一下点着。<br/>“如果我不同意呢？”<br/>“那我们就耗着。”<br/>“你想违约？”<br/>“我不会违约，反正我们的合作关系还有一年就到期。”<br/>“你在威胁我？”<br/>“我在给你选择的机会。”<br/>李其用力吸了最后一口烟，将烟头狠狠按在烟灰缸上，戏谑地笑了：“你就不怕那些记者那些营销号编故事做文章？上次的事情你也看到了，有些粉丝，可是没有理智的。”<br/>王一博正在桌面敲打的手指顿住，微皱的眉头舒展开：“采访看了吗？”<br/>李其挑了挑眉不作答。她知道，那个采访直播出去后，一堆营销号借题发挥，令人讶异的是不仅粉丝，连路人都对营销号暗指的“爱一个人的本能”里这个爱人的主人公是肖战的这件事，几乎都持正面的态度。<br/>“我的粉丝，想看到的是有血有肉有心的一个真实的我，而不是一个任人操控情绪的木偶。”王一博说完起身，俯身看着李其：“和气生财，李董。”然后潇洒地转身离开办公室。<br/>李其知道王一博的意思，自然也明白，眼下这样便是最好的结果。</p><p> </p><p>肖战接到程欢的电话时，已经是在家不知道睡了天昏地暗的第几日了。<br/>“肖老师肖老师，昨天的直播你看了吗？”<br/>“什么直播？”肖战胡乱抓了一把乱糟糟的头发，穿着拖鞋去客厅倒了一杯水。眼睛还没能完全睁开，偌大的房子所有窗帘都遮得严严实实的，只有秋日的微风不断吹拂起窗帘的边角。<br/>“一博哥的采访啊！！不是吧肖老师！你不会没看直播吧！算了算了，不说了，我发个链接给你，你快点打开看。”说罢程欢立刻挂了电话。<br/>“叮”<br/>肖战揉了揉眼睛，躺倒在沙发上，嘟囔着什么时候程欢跟王一博熟到管他叫一博哥了，边点开程欢发来的链接视频。<br/>心跳声在空旷的房子里越跳越快。<br/>“只是爱一个人的本能而已。”<br/>肖战觉得有什么东西在他的胸腔炸开，一寸一寸蔓延开来。连睡衣都来不及换，匆忙跑进房间随意捞起一件外套，迫不及待地想奔向自己的爱人，露台的晚风轻柔柔地吹进厅堂，今日格外皎洁的月光也趁势溜进屋内打在各个角落，肖战的手臂上还搭着来不及穿的外套，刚打开门，就见王一博站在门前。<br/>对视间，仿佛过了半个世纪一般，两人心照不宣地笑了。那轻柔的晚风，皎洁的月光，伴着爱意汹涌的男孩，热烈地闯进了有爱人在的良夜。</p><p> </p><p>两人拥吻着倒在沙发上，肖战睁着早已湿漉漉的眼睛，俯着身定定地看着王一博，连呼吸都小心翼翼的，生怕眼前的人就消失了一样。<br/>像是把藏了许久的苦涩一股脑全倾倒出来，肖战眼角的泪水滴落在王一博的嘴角时，王一博伸出舌头舔了一下，是苦的。<br/>王一博伸出手，拇指在肖战的面颊上轻轻摩擦着，他觉得自己就像个分不清东南西北乱撞的小鹿，撞到了肖战这里，就停下来了。<br/>他无奈地轻叹了声，缓缓开口：“接下来，听我说。”<br/>肖战依旧撑着手肘在王一博身上，点了点头。<br/>“我都知道了。”<br/>“以后不管做任何决定，都跟我商量。”<br/>“我不是小孩子。”<br/>“我也不允许别人动我的人。”<br/>“能再答应我一件事吗？”<br/>王一博一句一句说完后，问肖战。<br/>肖战带着浓浓的鼻音问:“什么事？”<br/>“爱自己，比爱我多。”<br/>肖战愣了一会儿，摇了摇头，反问王一博：“那你能吗？爱自己，比爱我多。”<br/>王一博的手指在肖战的嘴唇上揉了揉，语气有力而坚定地说：“我也不能。”<br/>“为什么要在采访时说那种话？”肖战娇嗔着抓住王一博在他嘴唇上的食指。<br/>“某人都在大庭广众下说我是他的人了，我总得回应一下吧。”一听到这，肖战突然觉得莫名的羞耻，腾地一下耳朵都在泛热，“闭嘴吧，王一博。”然后俯身吻住了王一博欲说话的嘴唇。<br/>两具火热的年轻躯体贴在一起，就会点燃更烈的欲火。<br/>王一博的手掌滑进肖战出门前来不及更换的丝绸睡衣，肖战的腰很细，王一博的手掌很大，每一下的触碰，从腰到脊背，王一博点到之处，就引起肖战一阵轻微的颤栗。手掌滑到柔软的臀部时，肖战忽然把王一博的手按住，不让他动。<br/>“别动，我来。”肖战酥酥软软的气息钻进王一博的耳朵里，就像是过了量的春药一般，挠得他心痒痒。<br/>肖战急不可耐地扯开王一博身上的领带，上衣，裤子，皮带掉落在地上发出清脆的声响，他弓着身子缓缓后退，唇瓣触碰到王一博那一处滚烫的欲望时，只听见一声重重的吸气声。<br/>肖战的嘴巴湿湿热热的，时而小巧粉嫩的舌头有意无意地刮蹭着顶端的小眼，时而上下吞吐着，王一博的性器大得吓人，肖战收着牙齿吮吸着，抵到喉咙也堪堪含住王一博的一半而已，口水声啧啧作响，王一博难耐地双手插进肖战的发丝内，快速在他嘴里抽插送入，低低喘息出声，射在了肖战嘴里。<br/>“咳咳……”肖战被王一博射出的经验呛得满脸通红，混着口水的粘液从嘴角滑落，他仰起头泪眼迷蒙地望向王一博，看在王一博眼里又是格外色情。他伸出手叫肖战吐出来，肖战的喉结上下吞咽了一下，娇媚地对王一博眨眨眼。<br/>半明半昧的月光打在肖战的脸上，别有一番情欲的滋味。<br/>他伸出手在自己嘴里逗弄地舔吸着，带着银丝的手指勾到身后，自己给自己做起了扩张，另一只手难受地抵在王一博的胸上。<br/>“嗯……”肖战难耐地仰起头，鼻腔发出粘腻动人的喘息，王一博的性器硬得发烫，在他股间一下下剐蹭着。感觉到肉穴开始松软，肖战颤抖着手扶着王一博的性器一点一点吃进去，才进入一半，肖战的鼻尖、额头都泛起密密的汗水，半张开的嘴费力地喘着气。<br/>王一博的手在肖战背后蜻蜓点水似地安抚着，感到身上的人微微放松不再那么紧绷了，王一博将肖战的腰箍住，用力往上一顶，将整根性器全数送进湿热的肉穴，激得肖战一下子又自动缩紧了穴口，王一博闷哼一声，开始加速抽送。<br/>“啊……太大了，你慢一点……”肖战跨坐在王一博身上，双手抱着王一博的肩膀，上下耸动着，尾骨攀延而上的酥麻感让他情不自禁地扭动腰身。“不要了，一博，我不要了……”被顶弄得高潮直冲头顶的肖战胡乱说着拒绝的话。<br/>“不要什么”王一博又是一轮激烈的挺入抽出，性器顶端抵着肖战的敏感点重重碾磨着，他侧着脸和肖战的脸颊厮磨着，待那阵射精感过去，他扶着肖战又换了个姿势。<br/>肖战迷迷糊糊的半跪在沙发上，双手撑在沙发边缘，王一博两条腿就挤入了他双腿之间，一片泥泞的穴口嫣红得缩动开合着，王一博的胯骨往前一顶，再次将滚烫的性器完全插入。<br/>“唔……好深……”肖战全身立刻绷紧到极限，这样的姿势，让整根性器完全没入，而肖战却是动弹不得，难受得呜咽出声，小腹不受控制地剧烈收缩。王一博也哑了声音，带着浓厚情欲的话语不知羞臊地在肖战耳边逗弄着：“你下面，夹得我好紧。”<br/>肖战泣音时而高了调，喉间溢出的呻吟又像是被情欲泡的酥了，引得王一博加快了下身抽插的频率，性器在紧实的肉穴里寻找着最熟悉契合的敏感点，一碰上便是狠狠地碾磨撞击，肖战前端瞧着的性器被身后撞击得不断摩擦在沙发椅背上，禁不住折腾地射在了上面。<br/>下体耸动间带出湿哒哒撞击的羞耻的水声，肖战全身泛着情欲的潮红，王一博又猛又狠地无数下抽插后一滴都不浪费的，全数射在了肖战的体内。突如其来的高潮如灭顶般刺激得肖战下身一阵不受控制的痉挛，王一博退出来时，他才腿根打颤着软绵绵地倒在王一博怀里。</p><p> </p><p>王一博抚摸着肖战的后背，亲吻着肖战湿漉漉的额头，看着他微微抖动着的睫毛，就像是淋了雨的蝴蝶扑动着翅膀似的，一下一下却像是扑在了王一博心尖上。<br/>“我们这样，就不算偷情了吧？”王一博故意勾起一边嘴角，坏笑地盯着肖战。<br/>肖战鼻尖仍泛着凌乱气息，闻言，正色地摸着王一博柔软的面颊：“不是。王一博，你是我光明正大的爱人，是我想昭告天下的私欲，是我有恃无恐的偏爱，你是我的人。”<br/>整个房子静悄悄的，仿佛将外界隔绝开来，置于时间之外，只能看见晦暗缠绵的月色悄无声息地依附在角落里，爱人的心跳是这空间里唯一的声响。</p><p> </p><p>//End.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 偷情（番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For：2020.3.14三周年初见纪念日<br/>Lofter：-廿六呀<br/>围脖：係廿六喔（个人号，可无需关注）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>昨天晚上，淅淅沥沥地下了一场小雨，早春三月的晨风，带着丝丝凉意从拂起的窗帘缝隙中钻进了屋子里。</p><p>王一博醒来的时候，原本睡在旁边的人已经离开了，被子边缘铺得平平整整的。王一博揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，嘴角挂着浅浅的笑，他赤裸着坐起身，打了个哆嗦，随即翻出手机，果不其然，连着好几条都是肖战的消息。</p><p>“我先来录制现场了，有些工作要提前对接，待会我让人过去接你。”</p><p>“早餐在桌上，凉了的话用微波炉加热一下。“</p><p>“醒了给我打电话。</p><p>“男朋友，三周年快乐。”</p><p>“王一博，我爱你。“</p><p>王一博起身洗漱完后，打了个电话给肖战，电话很快接通了，那头隐约不停有工作人员一直在跟肖战说话，而后杂乱的背景音越来越小。</p><p>“起床啦？吃早餐了嘛？”肖战清了清嗓子问道，他交代了工作人员几句话后就往休息棚里走去，躺在棚内的折叠椅上看着外面工作人员来来回回的身影，语气温柔得像在跟小朋友对话。</p><p>“嗯。”王一博原本放着扩音正在换衣服，一听到肖战的声音，立刻凑到手机前：“战哥，今天早上醒来的第一眼居然没有看到你，你要怎么赔偿我？”</p><p>肖战都能想象到王一博故作委屈睁着狗狗眼的逗趣模样了，他轻轻笑出声，手指在躺椅的扶手上若有似无地游移着：“赔偿啦，我不是还给你做了早餐。”</p><p>小助理站在棚外喊了一声肖战，问：“去接一博哥吗？”</p><p>肖战对他招了手，点点头，跟手机那头的人说：“我让小八过去接你了，你收拾好了就过来。”</p><p>“哦”王一博不情不愿地回应着，接着听到电话那边传来一声轻叹，然后是很轻的一声亲吻声。瞬间咧着嘴笑得眼睛都弯了，他得意的对着电话筒喊道：“战哥，弟弟爱你！”</p><p> </p><p>王一博坐在保姆车内目不转睛地刷着手机相册里肖战的照片，小八开着车，终于忍不住说：“一博哥，哥，你是不是有点过分了？”</p><p>王一博听罢抬头疑惑地看着他“什么过分？”</p><p>“哥你知道吗，你现在整个人闻着就像开屏的孔雀。求欢气息特别猛烈的那种。”小八憋着笑得两个肩膀不停颤抖，王一博听完，抬起手作势要敲他：“认真开你的车，你管我！”而后扯了扯衣领前襟凑到鼻子边闻，自言自语道：“也还好吧。”</p><p>王一博收起手机，闭着眼睛小憩，打算利用这十几分钟的车程睡一个回笼觉。车子偶尔颠簸一下，王一博竟也睡得沉沉地，他做了个梦，梦里面，他回到了初次见到肖战的那一天，那个时候，肖战还不是他的经纪人。肖战就在那一片金灿灿的花田间站着，回头看向他的时候，明亮的眼睛里好像盛满了星光，当时谁曾想到，只一眼，竟是一辈子。</p><p>迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，王一博看到车窗外是一片花田，以为自己还在梦中，他低低地喊了声战哥。小八转过身拍了拍他的手：“哥，到拍摄场地了。”</p><p>王一博见到肖战的时候，才知道今天要录制的这个宣传片的取景地之一居然是这片花田，难怪这几日肖战跟他谈工作时总是避开拍摄场地不说，他钻进蓝色休息棚内，趁着四周无人，偷偷在肖战唇上吧唧偷亲了一下。</p><p>肖战一把捏着王一博的奶膘将人推开了些，熟悉的香水味轻飘飘地和雨后泥土的清新味道融合在一起，肖战又凑近靠前，嗅了嗅王一博的颈间：“老王，你万物复苏啊？”</p><p>王一博只觉得肖战的鼻息在颈间浅浅喷洒着，不由得缩了缩脖子，然后又是一脸坏笑着：“那战哥要灌溉我吗？”</p><p>“别说骚话。”肖战拍了一下王一博的脸颊，就回过身钻出了棚子。不一会儿从棚外就传来了肖战的声音：“王一博，准备准备。”</p><p>王一博走出棚子的时候，正对上站在花田间对自己招手的肖战，恍惚间，似乎回到了初见那一天。还是这个笑脸，还是这双眼睛，还是这个人，唯一在变化的，是每天都比昨天更爱对方的一颗跳动雀跃的心。</p><p> </p><p> <br/>整个拍摄结束的时候，已经是晚上了。所有人随便吃了些外卖，赶完了最后一个镜头，便开始井然有序地收拾器材离开。</p><p>肖战和导演客气地打完招呼后，看到王一博独自站在花田间，便走上前问：“怎么了？”</p><p>王一博摇摇头：“没事，就是觉得，真好。”</p><p>“什么？”肖战一边拿出手机一边漫不经心地回应：“什么真好？”</p><p>王一博没有接着肖战的回答，而是问：“我们晚点再走吧？”</p><p>“可以啊，正好我早上开车过来的。”随即发了个语音给小八：“小八，你们先回去吧，我自己开车了，我跟王一博待会再回去。”</p><p>所有人都走后，这一大片的花田就更加的寂静了，只有偶尔从草丛中传来的细细簌簌的昆虫声，以及微风吹过树叶的哗啦啦轻响，这儿四下望去，除了花田，就是与夜色相融的天际，两人置身其中，倒真的像是全世界只有彼此。</p><p>两人躺在车上，肖战把车顶篷打开，点点的星河一下子就映入眼帘，一闪一闪地，声息皆无。柔柔的月光在静谧地夜色里铺散开来，远处城市的霓虹灯一下子也变得虚幻了。</p><p>“有你在真好。”王一博枕着手臂，望着星空缓缓开口，像是说给这醉人的夜色听似的，却也真真实实地荡进了肖战的心头。</p><p>肖战侧过头，盯着王一博的侧脸出神，在这段感情中，肖战也曾经是不自信的，面对深爱的人，我们总害怕自己不够完美，害怕自己给予对方的保护不够强大。</p><p>但是，爱从来就不计较这些的啊，爱怎么会去计较谁不够完美谁不够强大呢？谁又是满分的爱神呢？不过是两个刚好60分及格的人相爱，这爱，便超过了满分呀。</p><p> </p><p>肖战从思绪中回过神来，噌地一下从座椅上起身，跨坐在王一博身上：“是啊，有你在真好。”一双弯翘的眉眼融在了春日的夜色里，别是一番滋味。他情不自禁地低头吻了一下王一博的额头。</p><p>“干嘛呀战哥？”王一博明知故问地轻轻掐了一下肖战的腰肉，抬头又是一副假装无辜懵懂的模样盯着肖战看。</p><p>“灌溉你啊，春天来了，你不是万物复苏了嘛……”尾音故意拉得长长得，带着肖战独有的柔柔腻腻的嗓音，像催情的春药似的，挠得王一博全身热气散发。</p><p>王一博宽大的手掌一下子按着肖战的后脑勺把他推向自己，湿润的嘴唇亲了上去，舌头灵巧地钻进对方的口腔内缠绕着，像是要把对方融进身体内一样。</p><p>吻得难舍难分之际，肖战摁着椅背把自己和王一博之间拉开了些许距离，趁机喘息着，此时王一博的手已经不安分地褪去了肖战的衣物了，暴露在空气中的皮肤感受到凉意后轻轻抖了一下。</p><p>王一博一边舔弄吮吸着肖战纤细的脖颈，一边摸索着打开手扶盖里备用的润滑液。肖战的车平时几乎也不会载别人，所以他便胆大包天的在车里备着这些东西，以防不时之需，比如现在。</p><p>“唔……”当王一博把沾上润滑液的手指挤进那熟悉的穴口时，就听到肖战闷哼了一声，王一博的另一只手虚虚地游走在肖战背上，像是挠痒痒似的，分散着他的注意力。</p><p>手指进到软嫩湿热的穴道内，温柔地扩张着，肖战双手攀着王一博的肩膀，急促地喘息着，前端的性器欲迎还拒地抵在王一博的小腹上，一下一下剐蹭着，不一会儿就溢出了些晶莹的液体。</p><p>肖战抓着王一博的手从后穴内抽出，进出的微弱水声淫靡至极。他一手攀着王一博的肩，一手扶着王一博早已挺立滚烫的性器，对着后穴一点一点缓缓地吃了进去，攀着肩膀的一只手臂也更加用力。</p><p>感受温热湿润的肉壁一下子紧紧吸附上来，王一博低沉地呼吸着，两手摁着肖战的腰部，用力地向上一顶，直往最深处顶上。</p><p>“啊……”严丝合缝的交合处，贯穿到底的吃痛感让肖战不由得喊出了声，肖战只觉得大腿内侧一下子酸麻紧张，尽管两人的性事次数已经数不胜数，但是每次王一博那“天赋异禀”的性器直直地插入最深处时，总是叫肖战承受不住，仿佛一下要被捅穿了似的。</p><p>肖战半跪着在王一博身上，缓和了好一会儿后才开始上下耸动着身体，每一下都磨得王一博饥渴难耐，肖战偏又每次都颤栗着不敢全部吞进后穴里，王一博便箍住肖战的身子，下身快速的向上挺，抽插着，越来越快。</p><p>“啊……王……王一博，你慢一点，慢一点……”肖战紧紧抓住王一博有力的臂膀，试图借一些他的力气来支撑住自己，但下身不断被刺激的愈加爽快的感觉又搅得他想要更多，话到了嘴边又成了：“不要了……王一博……我快死了，我不要了……”</p><p>王一博在性事上，总是特别的猛烈，而他也无比清楚，怎样才能把肖战弄得高潮不已，比如，在肖战失神地喊着不要时，王一博才会故意按着他的胯骨，直抵着肖战深处的敏感点用力地撞击，肖战双腿一下失去力气，软塌塌地伏在王一博身上小声又急促地喘着粗气。</p><p>那种难受的感觉却又激得他每次在王一博往上顶的时候，扭动着腰配合地将自己最深处贴上，紧实的后穴更是一吸一吸地缠住王一博滚烫的性器，火热的触感烧遍全身。</p><p>“要，还，是，不，要？”每用力向上顶一次，王一博就吐出一个字，节奏似的打在肖战耳边。然后停下来用手摁住肖战滴着水的性器铃口，打着圈抚弄着，下身也不动作，只由着肖战趴在自己肩颈上喘息着。</p><p>前面性器被逗弄着，后穴明明填满了对方的性器，却依然有一股莫名的空虚感。肖战的声音音质很清脆，却又粘腻，他的脸颊不断蹭着王一博的肩颈，喉间传来呜咽，难耐地扭动着下身想把自己的敏感点送到王一博的性器上：“要，王一博……你不要停下来……”话音刚落，王一博又是一个大力的往上抽送起来，“啊……”突如其来的刺激，让肖战终于压不住声音，带着泣音地呻吟出声。</p><p>他哭泣着求王一博再快一点，好像随时都要失控了似的，抓着王一博臂膀的双手也更加用力，从臂膀，到紧紧抱着王一博脖子，淫靡的撞击声和水声在空旷无人的花田里格外清晰。</p><p>若是肖战自己能意识到自己的这个声音，怕是要红得耳根子都泛热。</p><p>肖战知道，王一博一直都比较喜欢他用坐姿的方式做爱，因为这样的姿势每次都能进得很深。前戏略微的不舒服和高潮时直冲头顶的刺激却每回都惹得肖战泪眼朦胧，大腿根不停地打着颤。</p><p>王一博双手摁着肖战饱满的臀部，发了狠地将人干得又深又快，每一次都刻意往肖战的那个敏感点顶去，直到肖战被干得失了神，后穴快速紧缩着，嗓音沙哑的在王一博耳边絮絮念着王一博的名字，穴口泥泞得一片，王一博才全数射出来在了肖战的小腹上。</p><p>空气中弥漫着疯狂性事过后的浓郁味道，掺着夜晚薄雾水气的清新，漂浮在两人四周。肖战失了力气地瘫倒在王一博身上，由于痉挛而蜷缩起的脚趾还未放松，双腿早已被干得软若无骨地跪着，两人的性器贴着泛着热气，肖战好不容易才集中有些涣散的精神，柔软的嘴唇有意无意地蹭着王一博的下巴。</p><p>王一博伸手抚摸着肖战后背诱人好看的蝴蝶骨，游丝般的触摸激得肖战下身又是一阵急促的颤栗。</p><p>好一会儿才抬起水光朦胧的眼神，盯着王一博，凑上前寻他的唇吻住。</p><p> </p><p>头顶是点点光芒的星空，金银似地月色柔柔地泻在树林、花田间，夜风出过汗津津的皮肤，让两人又靠近了些，肌肤相贴的触感温温热热的。眼前爱人的情意却是半点也藏不住，和那星辰月色一样，不知羞地展露着。</p><p>爱是比春风更轻柔的啊，比骄阳更热烈，比时间更永恒的。</p><p>“肖战。”王一博扯过一旁的毛毯盖在肖战身上，声音有些低沉，沙哑地喊着肖战的名字。</p><p>“嗯？”肖战有气无力地回应着，靠着王一博的肩膀，鼻息呼在王一博的脖颈上。</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>肖战动了动身子，握着王一博的手，宝贝似的捧在胸口，“我也是，我爱你，王一博。”</p><p>尽管两人之间，已经说了无数次的我爱你。可是，表达爱意，哪管次数多少呢？我爱你，我就是想要你知道，要全世界知道呀。情意如何能隐藏？不能呀。</p><p>真的很幸运，初见少年时，心动却是久长时。初见是你，来日方长也是你，就够了。</p><p>//end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>